


Breathe Deeply

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breath Control Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Not non-con, Olfactophilia, Peter likes Stiles' smell, Role Playing, Steter Week 2017, creepy Peter, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Autassassinophilia is a paraphilia in which a person is sexually aroused by the risk of being killed. The fetish may overlap with some other fetishes that risk one's life, such as those involving drowning or choking.(Please check end notes if you're not sure.)





	Breathe Deeply

The smell of Stiles’ fear is absolutely intoxicating.

Peter’s loved it and chased it since he first scented him in the preserve almost a decade ago. Something about it drew him in – it’s brown-gray and reminds Peter of wet leaves in the fall, just starting to decompose. It doesn’t sound pleasant, but to Peter, it’s delicious.

His was the scent Peter chased but unfortunately the two boys shared clothes a lot and Peter simply grabbed the wrong one. It’s an error he still regrets.

But he’s had that scent again, in the hospital, when admittedly he wasn’t at his best. And later, on the lacrosse field where Stiles insisted he needed to call someone to help Lydia. He was so scared, but still defiant. In the garage, the fear rolled off him in waves, but he was still able to tell Peter he didn’t want the bite, the gift Peter offered. Which was probably for the best, given how things turned out. He would never want Stiles to be alone, and alone as a new wolf? No, Peter wouldn’t do that to him.

There’s plenty more opportunities for the sweet-sour smell of Stiles’ fear during high school. Between kanimas, darachs, alpha packs and others, it’s almost too many opportunities. The only one Peter didn’t like was the episode with the nogitsune; even when he was Stiles fighting against it, it didn’t smell like Stiles. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have noticed his baseline smell was off. After that, Peter pays even more attention. Someone has to and it’s for a good cause, of course.

 

When Stiles goes away to college, there’s more opportunities for Peter to douse himself in the boy’s scent. It’s easy enough to enter his apartment; all Peter needs to do is jump to the fire escape ladder on the building opposite Stiles’, then across the roof, jump to Stiles’ building, down two floors and into his window. Stiles sometimes locks the window, but that’s not a concern. Peter breaks in the first time it’s locked and whenever Stiles decides he wants to try that pointless shit again.

At first, he just silently waits for Stiles. He’s examined everything in the apartment, moving things just a little, for no reason other than to be annoying. And when Stiles comes in, Peter’s standing in the corner, waiting patiently for the light to come on and for Stiles to clutch his chest, yelling, “God, Peter, are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Another time, Stiles comes back from classes and Peter’s waiting for him, sitting in the dark, soaking in the bathtub. Stiles doesn’t hear him and when he turns on the bathroom light, he shrieks and nearly falls on the floor. “You’re a menace! Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you?” Nothing at all, now that he’s with the boy drinking in the smell.

 

The panicked smell when he takes Stiles’ laptop from his apartment isn’t exactly what Peter hoped for. It’s more brown-green and has a slightly stronger smell of mold. Not quite the tasty smell of fear Peter wanted. Yes, Stiles is frightened, but he’s also annoyed, and that’s what’s off. Even when Peter presents him with the new (faster, better) laptop, he’s still pissed off.

“Do you know you nearly gave me heart failure _again_?” Stiles yells, hands thrown up in the air oh so dramatically.

Peter listens patiently, pushing the replacement laptop towards Stiles with one finger. It’s all set up and ready to go with Stiles’ files already transferred to it.

“It’s not about the new one, Peter, I can see it’s a nice new laptop – and thank you – but you’re not just supposed to come in here and take my stuff and mess with my head!”

Smiling, Peter says, “Can I mess with your stuff and take your head?”

“You’re impossible!” Stiles yells and pushes Peter out the door, because Peter lets him.

 

Stiles enters his apartment and doesn’t have a chance to turn on the lights before Peter’s on him, shoving him against the wall, hand around his throat.

“Good evening, boy, did you miss me?” Peter whispers into his ear. He raises his hand a little and Stiles is on his tip-toes. Peter rubs his nose up Stiles’ neck, checking his scent.

“Peter?” Stiles starts and gasps as Peter drags his fangs down his neck. He doesn’t break the skin, there’s just white scratches that quickly fade.

“I think you’ve forgotten who and what I am, Stiles. You’ve forgotten what I can do, forgotten I’m the monster and maybe you even think you’ve tamed me.” Peter nips Stiles’ earlobe and the boy gasps, swallowing hard against Peter’s hand.

Peter steps back far enough to drag a hand up the front of Stiles’ pants, pressing against his growing erection. “Oh, darling, how did your wires get so crossed?” he asks, smiling at Stiles’ blush and unzips Stiles’ pants, shoving them down his thighs. He loosens his grip around Stiles’ neck and allows him to stand fully on the floor, before tightening his hand again.

Stiles’ eyes go wide and he grabs Peter’s wrist, but can’t move the wolf’s hand from around his neck.

“You play dangerous games, my love, so do you like this one?” Peter licks his free hand and brings it back to Stiles’ cock, stroking it roughly, gathering moisture from the tip to ease his way. At the same time, he tightens the hold on Stiles’ neck, thumb and finger pressing on his carotid arteries. He smiles as he watches Stiles’ face, listening to the little noises he makes as Peter pulls on his cock. Now his scent is what Peter wants: fear and a healthy dose of lust. Peter leans in, pressing his face against Stiles’ neck, breathing in deeply. When Stiles’ hips begin to shake and his eyes start to roll back, Peter lets go of his neck, looking down to see his come covering his hand.

“Good god,” Stiles gasps out as he slides down the wall.

Peter follows him down, sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder. He licks off his hand, offering it to Stiles, who shakes his head, wrinkling his nose. “That’s right, you’re a gourmet – only the fresh stuff.”

Stiles smiles and shuts his eyes, muttering. “Someday you’re going to end up killing me.”

“Nonsense,” Peter answers. “I can’t fuck you if you’re dead. Well, I mean I _could_ , but I wouldn’t want to.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet,” Stiles says, leaning his head on Peter’s shoulder. “You need help with that?” he asks, squeezing Peter’s erection through his pants.

“No, I can wait; I thought I’d fuck you later.” He turns Stiles’ head, looking at the new bruises along with the fading ones. He touches his neck, but there’s no real pain to pull out.

Nodding, Stiles says, “That works for me. Just give me a bit to recover from round one, okay?”

“Absolutely, darling.” Peter nudges Stiles head with his nose, enjoying his relaxed scent. Satisfied-peaceful-trust-love. It’s silver, like the bond shining between them, as both pack and mate.

Stiles lifts his head, capturing Peter’s lips in a slow kiss. “Love you, you know?”

“Of course, I always know that. And I love you, too,” he says, because he does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This seems very stalkery and possibly non-con, but they're role-playing and both very into it. If you think this will upset you, don't read it. You've been warned.


End file.
